


Thunderstorms

by QueenCelina33



Series: Drowned in Ink AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Dad Henry is best Henry, Family, From my BATIM blog, Gen, Rain, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Bendy, Boris, and Alice hear thunder for the first time, and it scares them to death. Luckily, their dad, Henry, is here to save the day!Based on a couple of posts on my BATIM ask blog.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Welcome to a short little story about the cartoons and Henry. I drew this up on my BATIM blog, but also wanted to write a story. Enjoy!

The rain poured down on a small town and lights from homes cut through the darkness. Trees sway in the violent wind and the droplets came down hard and splashed to the ground. Within one of the larger houses, a small cartoon watched the rain, mesmerized by the peaceful patter against the ground and windows. Alice was standing in front of one of the windows, her hands on the windowsill. She had never seen rain before, much less rain this hard. 

Henry, who had gotten off work a while ago and dressed into comfier clothes, walked by the living room, glancing inside to see his “daughter” staring out the window. He stopped and turned fully to face her, his blue eyes blinking softly. This was unusual behavior for Alice and he wasn’t sure what she was doing. “Alice,” he questioned. “You okay?”

Alice was slightly surprised to hear someone speak to her, but relaxed when she realized it was her father. She turned around with hands clasped together in front of her. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, Henry. Just watching the rain.” She opened her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. “It’s just so peaceful. I had never seen rain in the cartoon world.” 

Henry couldn’t help but smile at her answer. Ever since he brought the toons to his home three years ago, they had learned new things and discovered so much about the world around them. He was glad Joey had let him be the one to take the toons, because he wanted to show them everything.

A flash of lightning suddenly lit up the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Alice jumped in her place, her eyes going wide in fright and her tail sticking straight out. Henry looked to the sky out the window, before looking up to the ceiling. “Whoa, it’s really thundering out--” He made a small “oof” as something ran into his legs. Henry looked down to see Alice clinging to his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She was trembling like a leaf and this caused the animator to raise a brow. “Alice?”

“DAD!”

“HENRY!”

Henry jolted from the sound of his name and his title being called from down the hallway. He snapped his head to the side to see Boris and Bendy scrambling across the rug in the hall and to him. They screeched to a halt a few feet away. Henry turned to them and asked, “Guys, what’s wrong?”

Bendy shook his head and closed his eyes as inky tears began to form. Did his father not hear the loud noises from the sky?! Bendy pointed upwards and shouted, “Henry, it’s the sky demons! They’re angry! They’re gonna get us!” 

Henry looked confused for a second. “Sky demons?” He thought, then realized what the dancing demon was talking about. The toons had never seen the rain before, so they must not know what thunder and lighting were. “Oh, you mean the thunder!”

The words calmed Bendy and Boris and Alice, but they also confused the cartoons. What was their creator talking about? “Huh,” Bendy uttered. “Wha… what’s thunder?”

*****

Bendy and his siblings looked over the words before them in the book the demon held. They all made noises of realization and looked up at Henry. The animator was sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket. 

After realizing that the cartoons had never seen lightning or heard thunder, he fetched one of the books from the house’s small library. He had searched through until he found an old book titled, “Weather, and How it Works.” Henry remembered this book teaching him how storms worked and figured it should work for his inky children. 

Bendy looked down at the pages of the book again. “So, thunder isn’t sky demons? It’s just changes in the air?”

Henry chuckled and nodded. “Yep. So there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Another loud kaboom reached their ears. The toons huddled together in fear. Just because they now knew what it was, didn’t mean they weren’t afraid of it.

Henry noticed their terrified faces and held out his arms. “C’mere, guys.”

Boris was the first to reach Henry, sliding down next to him and leaning his head on his shoulder. Alice sat in his lap and leaned against his chest. Bendy sat on the floor and leaned as well. He wrapped his blanket around them, then put his arms on the shoulders of the angel and the demon. They all sat there, listening to the noises of the storm. Soon enough, the toons were all asleep, snoring softly. 

Henry sighed. It was strange to be a father to these cartoons, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

When he fell asleep sitting up, Linda eventually woke him and their children. They were all soon in bed, listening to the patter of rain against glass, and the now gentle rumble of the thunder getting further and further away.


End file.
